WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie
WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie is an action comedy drama horror musical supernatural film directed by Whitney Larson. It is based on the YouTube channel WhitneyGoLucky. Plot An adventurous 16-year old girl named Whitney Larson goes on a cruise with her friends back to Miitopia after a great vacation in Japan. A hurricane appears in Miitopia and it rained continuously, Then they crash into a mysterious island, They need to stop Correcto and her evil minions in the jungle. So Whitney and friends escape from this island and head back to Miitopia. Songs Here are the songs that are featured in the film. Some of those were composed by Osamu Shoji and Kevin MacLeod. The soundtrack can be found on YouTube. *Prologue - Osamu Shoji (Heard towards the opening) *Whitney and Friends (Part 1) - Osamu Shoji *Airport Lounge - Kevin MacLeod *Bass Walker - Kevin MacLeod *Whitney and Friends (Part 2) - Osamu Shoji *Drawing Meadow - Osamu Shoji *It's Not Easy (composed by Takashi Tsushimi, arranged by Seiichi Kyōda, lyrics and performed by Hitomi Toyama) *It's A Trap! - Osamu Shoji *Vaporwave Music - Osamu Shoji *What's Going On?! (Part 1) - Osamu Shoji *Awkward Meeting - Kevin MacLeod *What's Going On?! (Part 2) - Osamu Shoji *Night Break - Kevin MacLeod *What's Going On?! (Part 3) - Osamu Shoji *Game Over - Jacob Lizotte *Movement Proposition - Kevin MacLeod *Dreams - Osamu Shoji *Lotta, Audrey and Dot - Osamu Shoji *Sea Shanty2 - Ian Taylor *Fluffing a Duck - Kevin MacLeod *Monkeys Spinning Monkeys - Kevin MacLeod *Scheming Weasel - Kevin MacLeod *The Builder - Kevin MacLeod *Welcome to Nightmares - Osamu Shoji *Cool Blast - Kevin MacLeod *Awakening Dreams - Osamu Shoji *Hold Me In The Shadow (composed by Yoshihiro Ida, arranged by Seiichi Kyōda, lyrics by Machiko Ryū, performed by Hitomi Toyama) (Heard in the ending credits) Characters * Whitney Larson * Anpanman * Shokupanman * Currypanman * Melonpanna * Rollpanna * Creampanda * Pumpkinpanna * Akachanman * Dokin Chan * Kokin Chan * Uncle Jam * Butterko * Maggie * Ms. Chalice * Camellia Chamomile * Medina Magnolia * King Dice * Lulu * Playtime * Celeste * Glitch.exe * Trauma * Audrey Smith * Lotta Plump * Dot Polka * Lucretia * Jenny Puchovier * The Harvey Street Bow * Chevron * Sunny * Rose * Seina * Coco * Luciko * Susumu Hori * Puchi * Anna Hottenmeyer * Juno * Holinger-Z * Areum Lee * Eguri Hatakeyama * Serenity Manhole * Sheeta Mongrey * Tony Kirk Hornovsky * Taizo Hori * Bendy * Boris * Fredo * Chef Saltbaker * Alex * Cagney Carnation * Chuta Bigbang * Ataru Hori * Pinkeye * Tiny * Kirrina * Sea Tea * Taiyo Tobi * Ranka Hou * Alice Angel * Temmie * Cala Maria * Mirei * Kurun * Bimajo * Calen * Axel Jimenez * Cuphead * Mugman * Frogger * Wataru Hoshi * Melvin * Gerald * Princess Vanilla * Gotta Sweep * Cheese * 1st Prize * Clarence Wendell * Jeff Randell * Sumo Sumozski * Kea Sark * Baldi * Keel Sark * Mappy * Kowars * Suzukky * Tsubuyakky * Dr. Manhole * Ai * Tokio * Correcto * Dr. Z * The Devil * Baikinman * Little Bill * Lyrica * Frufru * Principal of the Thing * It's a Bully * Bobby the Elder * Coach Millenium * Richie Rich * Goro Cast GoAnimate/Vyond Voices Category:Movies